


Poor Men’s Treasure

by mmmc7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, ATEEZ Global Board, ATEEZ Storyline Event, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmc7/pseuds/mmmc7
Summary: Rules.Adults say that you must follow them, to ensure there’s order in the world.Well, if you asked them, rules were made to be broken. They were tired, tired of their monotonous lives, of people telling them what to do. It felt like they could not breathe or live, could not escape.(My ateez storyline event entry)
Relationships: Ateez - Relationship, OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Poor Men’s Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m participating in the ateez storyline event and the competition is pretty hard so I thought I post my story here too since I really enjoyed writing it!

Rules. 

Adults say that you must follow them, to ensure there’s order in the world. 

Well, if you asked them, rules were made to be broken. They were tired, tired of their monotonous lives, of people telling them what to do. It felt like they could not breathe or live, could not escape.

The only source of freedom and happiness they would get, would be when they were together at the school grounds. Ever since they were children, they had spent all of their free time (and even missing class sometimes), coming up with intriguing, mysterious and action-packed stories about how they were pirates on a mission, on a mission to find their precious treasure. These stories amused their teachers, who brushed them off as they were only childish and futile fantasies. But as they grew up, it became more than an illusion, it became a reality that they needed to fulfill no matter what.

And so, when they went to sleep that night, each on their own beds, as if by magic, a voice called their names while they dreamed of pirate ships and 20 feet tall waves. 

“Desire, power, honor, gold. Don’t you want to find your greatest pleasure, don’t you want to find your greatest treasure?” it repeated, the voice smooth and soft as silk. “Will you be my friend?” it asked.  
The next day, it was all set. They were going leave everything behind and follow the trail of that voice, as it promised the chaos and adventure, they all desperately and achingly sought. 

San could not wait any longer, if he was being honest. He was sick of the life that was placed before him. He was charming, well-mannered, and good. A good boy who did what he had been told all along. But he was also passionate. Passionate about his dreams and desires, and to make them come true, he needed to act fast. And so, when the car stopped at the red light, he jumped, ignoring the pain on his body and ran as fast as his legs allowed.

When San made it to their meeting point, the others were already there. As he walked closer to the group, what he saw warmed his heart: 6 faces who looked as determined as he did to create their own rules. This dream turned into a reality was theirs and nothing would stand in their way. They were too immersed talking about their joint adventures, that no one notice the blue haired boy standing in front of them, with a smirk on his face.

“So, will you be my friend?” The boy spoke. 

But wait, the voice was eerily familiar, too real. 

“It’s you!” San said, widening his eyes in surprise. 

“A pirate king at your service.” Hongjoong saluted, tipping the top of his hat. “If you’re ready for this, hold my hand and never look back.”

San and the rest of the group reached for his hand, butterflies building on their stomachs. It felt like they could finally breathe, like they have been thirsty all their lives, and this boy was the key to their oasis. 

The eight of them quickly became friends, or rather a team, as they often said. There was nothing they could not do if they were together. They were Lost Boys now, and they travelled the world on the pirate ship, they have longingly wish for as children, with the promise of finding neverland. With time, each loot they found would be even bigger and bigger, filling them with the eternal power and glory their hearts deeply desired. 

Soon, the excitement and readiness they had, settle down while the days became longer, perilous, and arduous. As tides rise, disturbing the peace in the ocean, so did the tension between them. Greed and the hunger for power crawled into their brains like parasites, plaguing their heads. The 8 members turned intro delirious men, driven by their own individual goals, no longer a crew.  
The weather seemed to resemble the environment on the ship; once clear and blue skies, were now gray, almost black with lightning. They fought, yell and push each other to their limits like if it was the thunder calling them to madness, driving them insane.

The ship was far from steady, swinging to the rhythm of the ocean waves making them weak at the knees. They were sweaty, tired, and frankly, their spirits were fragile. In their dazed state, a voice called, but this time, it wasn’t their juvenile pirate king, but a man in all black, with his face covered and wearing a fedora. 

“It’s not the reality that makes you lose your dream, it’s the decision.” He said. 

Was this voice their salvation? Or their doom?

Seonghwa was sure it was the former. He wanted out and this was his own decision. A wind brushed his face, crying out his name. He was sure it sounded like a mermaid. A mermaid! It must be it, isn’t it? He reached closer and closer to the boardwalk, so sure he could see her, like in his dreams. There was nothing left to do – thus he jumped. Except the mermaid did not greet him like he thought he would, and he got swallowed by the embrace of the waves instead.

When he finally woke up, all he could see was a dazzling light, so blinding, so painful to his eyes. When he got back to his senses, he could feel his body on the school yard grass, but everyone was gone. His classmates, his friends…what was going on? 

Meanwhile, back in the ship, everyone else was unhinged. Hongjoong got sick of it. He wanted to turn back time, like an hourglass, flowing the sand from bottom to top; end it all. He was promised 7 partners with whom he could share quests and successes. All he got was petty boys who literally refused to grow up. Therefore, he disappeared, as fast as he had shown up in front of them so long ago. Hopefully, this would all bring them back to their starting point, with no treasure and no pain.  
Our remaining raiders kept blaming on each other for Seonghwa’s departure that didn’t even notice their pirate king absence. They shouted and fought each other some more, detaching further and further from reality. 

The ship kept rocking and swaying, the storm never subsiding, and on that state, none of them realized the enormous rock that was ahead of them – CRASH.

Seonghwa realized, as he wandered to his home, that he was truly alone in the world. He realized that everyone left, but only her scent, the feeling of the boat and the wind on his face remained. It all seemed like a dream, within a dream and it all had faded away; and he had no idea how to get back.

Time passed and Mingi was still struggling coming to terms with what had happened: it all felt like a dream, no, a nightmare he could not wake up from. He was lonely, missing the boys who had become his brothers. He did know one thing though, that no matter all the gold in the world he once had, he was still poor; dreams were too lavish for people like him, as a result, he kept living without dreaming.

Yeosang lived in what felt a continuous night. He did not remember anything after the crash, just waking up feeling like something was missing. He did not know where the rest of them were and everything felt out of place. Long ago, when adults made the rules, they kept saying to him that he had to look up at the sky and wish upon a star; and his wildest dreams would come true. Once upon a time, he wished for fame, power and glory, now he only asked for his friends back, but no matter how hard he wished, the stars did not shine, and so he continued walking looking down on the ground.

Thinking it back his life was perfect, in fact, it was beyond perfect. He had everything, his family, his friends and especially, the feeling that he belonged somewhere. Wooyoung loathed what he had done. He gave up on the easy way to be with them, he knew it now. If he could turn back time, he would’ve have said no, because their crazy scheme would not last. And now, he was going to think about one thing from now on: about the true happiness he felt playing pretend back then.

Jongho blamed it on his youth. He was too dumb and didn’t know any better. He wanted an escape, but an escape from what exactly? He had it all, but didn’t notice, blindfolded by the need to be set free. Today, he couldn’t figure out how to reach out to them again. Once, they had a map and a compass, leading them to their treasure. Now, he was uncertain where he was and where to go, without his lost boys.

For some reason, Yunho was the only one who wandered to a shore after the crash. He had been living on an island and he felt just like one: apart and away from anyone he genuinely cared. He kept himself busy every day so his thoughts would not be occupied by the blurred images that kept him awake at night. 8 faces all blurred, a ship, the ocean, a dream. It had all started with the blue haired boy, but it was his dream too as he escaped with the others. But now, without them, there was no meaning to this dream. What was he supposed to do?

They were all alone now, thinking of each other and dreaming once again, but this time to see each other, just for a fleeting moment even, because now they realized that the greed they possessed, would keep them forever poor; just as their real treasure hung forever, out of reach: their comradery.

**Author's Note:**

> currently crying at how i kinda nailed some concepts with my story and the film they released hehe


End file.
